Get Out Alive
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Harry leaves for LA to have some fun before the inevitable battle with Voldemort. Whilst there he meets Connor who gives Harry the advice and companionship he needs before he goes back to England. HEAVY SLASH


Title: Get Out Alive

**Title:** Get Out Alive

**Author:** Touch of the Wind

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The song used is 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace.

**Summary:** After being betrayed by his friends, Harry leaves for LA to have some fun before the inevitable battle with Voldemort. Whilst there he meets Connor who gives Harry the advice and companionship he needs before he goes back to England.

**Pairing:** Harry/Connor

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** If you don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N:** Set after Connor has been kicked out of the Hotel, it will be set 2 years after the fifth book for Harry Potter. So Harry will be 17 in this fic, Connor will be 18. Also in Caritas if they are of legal age in the magical world they can drink. So Harry is able to drink at Caritas because he is legal in the wizarding world.

Dedicated to TexasAries, I wouldn't have thought of Harry/Connor without them.

00000

Harry sighed and looked out of his Hotel window; he knew it wrong to leave England for a holiday whilst Voldemort was alive, but if he was going to die in this battle then he was going to live first damn it. So he had booked a flight to LA and a hotel room for the next day and left without telling anyone. He knew it would be a while before anyone realized what he had done. He didn't have time to say goodbye to any of the people who stuck by him; Charlie, Fred, George and Bill. But he knew they would understand. Or he hoped they would at least.

_"No time for goodbye," he said,_

_As he faded away._

_"Don't put your life in someone's hands;_

_They're bound to steal it away._

_Don't hide your mistakes,_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you."_

_Then he said,_

Grabbing a light jacket and his wallet and key card he walked from the room and out into the sunlight, he could get used to this heat. Smiling he walked down the sidewalk to a nearby diner and walked in. Ordering a burger and fries he looked out of the window and around the various shops and places available to him. However someone caught his eye. Up on a rooftop was a young man, crouched on the ledge looking over the city.

The young man had long brown hair that fell to his chin, gorgeous blue eyes, a lean body; he was wearing jeans and a blue long sleeved top. He seemed to looking for something or someone. Finishing his burger Harry paid the cheque and walked outside and towards the building which was an apartment building, he walked up the five flights of stairs. Opening the door to the outside he walked silently over the rooftop. Although from the tense shoulders of the other teen Harry knew that his presence had not gone unnoticed.

"Any reason you're up here?" Harry asked gently.

"And what makes you think it is any business of yours?" Was the reply. The teen still wasn't looking at him; however Harry felt an underlying power in this person and was under no disillusions that he would win if he was attacked by this young man.

"It's not my business but it seems like you need a friend," Harry said while walking closer to the teen.

"What makes you think I need friends?"

"Your eyes," Harry answered simply.

It was then that the teen turned around in a fluid motion like water and stare at him with those piercing blue eyes. "And what do my eyes tell you?"

"That you're lonely, afraid to trust anyone," Harry said looking at him.

"You wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew the mistakes I have made," The teen said solemnly.

"But by hiding from your mistakes you're only making it worse. They will find you and burn you in the end," Harry said thinking of his past mistakes.

"I don't trust anyone because I'm not putting my life in anyone's hands. They will take it away," The teen stated.

"Can't fault you there," Harry said with a nod.

"I'm Harry," Harry said after a few moments of silence where the other teen had wandered off to the ledge again and was looking over the city.

"Connor," The teen said quietly. Suddenly his head whipped in one direction and Harry also looked over and saw nothing that would cause Connor to react like that. Turning back to where Connor was he found the other teen gone. Looking around the rooftop he found no sign of the teen. Looking over in the direction Connor had looked he still found nothing. Harry let out a laugh and moved towards the door.

_"If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for your life._

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for your life."_

It had been two days since Harry had met Connor and Harry found himself looking at rooftops whilst walking hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man. However he hadn't seen hide or hair of him. He was beginning to suspect that he would never see Connor again. However one will find when you stop looking for something that it turns up.

Harry was in a bar drinking a glass of wine whilst listening to a band that was playing. It was quite an unusual bar than what he had expected. It was a demon bar. It was a quirky place called Caritas. Harry had been here the last few hours and it was really beginning to grow on him.

He was listening to a demon singing when it hit him like a cold breeze; he could feel a tingle going up his spine and turned and his eyes immediately locked with a pair of shocked blue eyes. Harry gave a small gasp and knew that Connor was probably just as surprised as he was to see one another.

"Hello," Connor said quietly.

"Hey. Would you like to sit down?" Harry said motioning to the chair next to him. Connor slid into the chair and turned his eyes to the singing demon.

"I was wondering if I would run into you again," Harry said whilst taking a sip of his drink.

"I was hoping I wouldn't run into you," Connor bluntly stated.

"Why?" Harry asked not feeling at all upset over Connor reply.

"I'm just trying to survive here; I don't need somebody holding me back," Connor said looking at Harry.

"I understand that, but what happens when you survive what ever it is and you're all alone?" Harry said looking at Connor with sad eyes. He knew the instinct of survival well, but he knew that after his adventures it was nice to know that Bill, or another of his friends were there for him at the end of the day. After all when the prophecy was complete there would be no reason for him to need to survive like he had been doing. Or he at least hoped there wouldn't be.

"It won't end for me," Connor answered simply.

"I find that hard to believe," Harry said as he finished his drink.

"Believe it."

"Fine, I just felt that we were similar in some ways," Harry said.

"Similar how?" Connor asked, he couldn't help himself.

"We both seem to have the urge to survive something; we both will do anything we can to get out alive from our situations," Harry explained.

"And how are you getting out alive, running for your life?" Connor asked, a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"No, I'm giving myself something to live for. By coming to LA I'm seeing things I would never have gotten to see before. Once I have gotten through things I want to be able to spend more time seeing things I never would have," Harry said as he started to drum his fingers on the table top.

"I have something to live for," Connor growled. He knew he had to make sure that Angel never lost his soul and became Angelus. He would need to be around to deal with Angelus and do what Buffy, Wesley and everyone else wouldn't be able to do. But he would. He could kill Angelus if needed.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Connor asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully.

"You are one of the only people to answer me truthfully," Connor stated, he knew that Angel and the others edited the truth sometimes and he hated it.

"If you allow me I can help you," Harry said.

"Meet me where we first met tomorrow and I'll let you know," Connor said, although he hated admit it he felt a connection with Harry.

"Okay," Harry answered.

_"This is my last time," she said,_

_As she faded away._

_"It's hard to imagine,_

_But one day you'll end up like me."_

_Then she said,_

The next day Harry was stood on the building a coffee in hand when he heard a light thump behind him and he turned to see a windswept Connor standing there.

"Hello, Connor," Harry said and picked up a coffee which he had placed next to him and handed it to Connor who eyed it suspiciously.

"Its just coffee, no sugar but it has milk," Harry stated with amusement in his eyes.

"Fine, I will allow you to help me," Connor said reluctantly. He had thought about what the other teen had said and agreed with him, though he would never admit it.

"I sense a 'but' coming here," Harry prompted.

"_But_ you allow me to help you as well," Connor said while taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Help me?" Harry questioned.

"I can read people just as well as you can," Connor started, "You have someone after your life, I want to help you survive that."

"Deal," Harry said before he or Connor could change their minds about it.

_"If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for your life._

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for your life._

_If you want to get out alive, (If you want to get out alive.)_

_Run for your life. (Life.)_

_If you want to get out alive, (If you want to get out alive.)_

_Run for your life._

Over the next three days Harry and Connor would meet on the rooftop and Harry would teach Connor about the magic world and he would also be taught basic self defence like hand to hand combat and was taught how to use a crossbow and a wooden stake. It never occurred to either teen that somehow the other didn't seem shocked about the supernatural and simply moved into a stage which seemed to be an easy companionship and soon enough after their lessons they would sit together and simply feel content in each other's presence.

They had being training with one another for a week and knew that their strange deal would soon come to an end since Harry would be returning to England the next morning. Connor was sitting on Harry's bed in his hotel room watching the wizard pack his belongings and he could help but feel a sadness wash over him. Harry was his first friend.

Once Harry had finished packing the things he wouldn't need in the morning he joined Connor on the bed and looked at the brunette next to him.

"You know it will be okay?" Harry whispered making Connor turn his blue eyes onto him.

"I think I actually believe you," Connor said quietly. Harry sighed and wrapped an arm around Connor's shoulders, the other boy tensing at the contact. They just looked at one another for a short time before Harry leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Connor's. Connor gasped slightly and moved one hand up to rest on Harry's neck.

The kiss was gentle but there was an underlying urgency to it, a need to be with one another. Quickly their kiss turned into a heavy battle for dominance and hands hurriedly began to explore one another. Harry groaned as he happily relinquished control to Connor.

Connor's strong hands moved and slipped off Harry's shirt revealing broad muscled shoulders and pale skin. Harry quickly began to work on Connor's shirt and soon enough both teens were topless and running their hands over their chests and arms wanting to feel every inch of the other teen before the night was up.

Connor slowly pushed Harry back onto the bed and began to suck on his neck feverishly. Harry grabbed Connor's hips and thrust his hips against Connor, bringing their clothed erections together. The pair quickly began to thrust their hips together and soon they were kissing passionately as they raced towards their climax.

With a cry, both young men climaxed and Connor collapsed onto a sweaty Harry. Connor rested his head at the nape of Harry's neck breathing heavily and shivering in delight when Harry's finger began to stroke his damp hair and back.

_If I stay it won't be long,_

_Till I'm burning on the inside._

_If I go I can only hope,_

_That I'll make it to the other side._

"I'm all sticky now," Connor whispered moving slightly.

"Me too," Harry whispered back. Connor rolled off of Harry and unbuttoned his own jeans while Harry did the same. Throwing the unclean garments to the floor Harry quickly straddled Connor.

"This your first time?" Harry asked running his fingers across Connor's abs making small patterns.

"Yes," Connor answered blushing slightly.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered and moved Connor to sit up against the headboard as Harry leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube and condom from the bedside drawer placing them beside him.

Harry then grabbed Connor's hand and began to suck on two of the fingers while he wandlessly opened the lube and coated two of his own fingers. Then he brought Connor's finger down to his entrance before he slipped his own finger inside himself and then moved Connor's in too.

Connor gasped and moaned in anticipation at the heat and tightness he felt, he couldn't wait to be encased in Harry. He realised that Harry was trying to show him what to do by using his own fingers too. He gave a pant when Harry removed his own finger and grabbed the condom from the bed cover.

Harry smiled as he felt Connor begin to timidly stroke his walls before becoming more daring. Harry slipped the condom on Connor and guided Connor into him when he had moved Connor's fingers. Sinking down onto Connor's considerable member he moaned and let his head fall back.

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for your life._

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for..._

_If you want to get out alive, (If you want to get out alive.)_

_Run for your life._

_If you want to get out alive, (If you want to get out alive.)_

_Run for..._

Harry just sat there once fully impaled and suddenly rolled his hips making both lovers moan. Harry then began to slowly rise up and down making sure he angled his movements so that Connor's hardened organ would hit his prostate every time.

The room filled with gasps, pants, moans, pleas and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The smell of sex hung in the air and soon enough both men were crying out as they came.

_If I stay, it won't be long,_

_Till I'm burning on the inside._

_If I go I can only hope,_

_That I'll make it to the other side._

_If I stay, it won't be long,_

_Till I'm burning on the inside._

_If I go, if I go..._

_Burning on the inside._

_Burning on the inside._

_Burning on the inside._

00000

Harry returned to England the next day, his flight was booked and while he wished he could stay with Connor he knew that he was needed in England and Connor had his own commitments. However they had both made the promise to keep in touch.

Once in England Harry had to deal with his former friends being upset that he left them while Voldemort was still on the loose. Harry secretly wished that Voldemort had gone after them, they were so annoying. Acting as if they had the right to judge him, he could die in this battle and no-one thought he deserved the right to have fun in case he did die. And even if he did live what then? His destiny was fulfilled, what use would people have for him them?

Over the course of the next week Harry trained with different Order members and laughed when they found his new moves difficult to beat. After all, most people wouldn't pull out a dagger and throw it at their opponents. Wizards cared little for other means of defence and offence except magic. Now Harry had a basic knowledge on self defence and was able to throw a dagger passably well. He actually managed to catch Moody in the leg with one. He also knew how execute some kicks, punches and other moves that would work well on an opponent should he be able to get close enough.

He also made a trip to Gringotts and sorted out his Last Will and Testament. He planned some scenarios, like if he had children how his assets would be split, if he had no children who the money would be left to. He left the majority of his money to Connor Angel in that scenario. He also made sure that charities would also get some money. He made sure that Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the people would not get a single knut of his money. He also made sure that any access they previously had would be revoked and any money they took out would have to be replaced with interest.

Three weeks later the final battle took place. Voldemort was defeated by Harry when Harry summoned the sword of Gryffindor and decapitated the Dark Lord. After a week of non-stop hounding by the press and public Harry once again left for America. This time he went to New York and enrolled himself in a college and took a writing class. A year after he passed the course he was a top writer for the New York Times.

He kept in touch with Connor all the while. Connor became a lawyer and represented people for the Watcher's Council. Harry had even gone to the Headquarters in LA to meet up with Connor. After a while a Slayer School opened up in New York and Harry decided to teach a writing class during the evenings for the girls who weren't patrolling. He also told the girls about his experiences at school and with Voldemort. Connor moved to New York and decided to base himself there. He moved in with Harry until he found an apartment however when the two started dating Connor stayed put. They dated for three years before deciding to get married (Which was legal by then).

Two years later Harry and Connor adopted a little boy that was named Caleb Matthew Potter-Angel and then a little girl that was named Adele Phoebe Potter-Angel. When they both hit 28 Angel turned them into vampires and after a spell from Willow while they were turning they were souled vampires. Once their children had both found partners they were turned along with their partners. They spent the rest of eternity together and expanded their family more and more.

The End

00000

Adele means Noble and Phoebe means Bright. Caleb means Heart and Matthew means Gift of God.


End file.
